Orc Units
Orcs are an interesting mix of "zerg" style units and higher cost units like ogres. All of the orc style units(i.e. not goblins or wargs) come from either a labourer or marauder unit, both of which spawn from the Great Hut. To create a slayer for example you would build a slayer hut then double right click the labourer or marauder to the war hall. Then after a short time a unit of slayers will emerge in place of the labourers/marauders. To create berserkers requires a tier 2 unit such as impalers or slayers to turn into berserkers. Ogres are built straight from an ogre pen. Cavalry units are created from their walking counterparts, the slayers or impalers. Once again select a unit of impalers/slayers then double right click on the warg pen. To create orc siege gear build the armory then send a unit of labourers or marauders into it, making sure you've researched the appropriate techs there to allow for each type of siege weapon you want to create. Goblins are spawned by building goblin tents and then setting the spawn to either raiders or prowlers or no spawn. The more goblin tents you have the faster the goblins spawn. On that idea the more huts you have the more pop room you have and the faster your marauders or labourers spawn. Melee Units Goblin Raider - Melee unit best in large numbers. Good against ranged units, poor against armored units. Like Prowlers, Raiders are continuously spawned from your Tents. * Unique Abilities:''Evasion – Makes the unit immune to projectile attacks while moving. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. '''Slayer' A basic orc melee unit which is great against archers, good against infantry, and mediocre against cavalry. The Slayer has a powerful shielding ability, and can be trained at the War Hall. Like Impalers, Slayers can mount Wargs for increased Speed and Charge. Unique Abilities: Cover – With the cover of their shields, this ability will greatly increase your slayers' armor for 20 seconds at the cost of 50 Fatigue. Requires the shield update to be purchased for slayers. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Hive Stand - Unique to the Slayers, this formation is ideal for a last and brutal stand with an increased speed that nearly matches cavalry. Increases all armor types and damage. Drains stamina. Impaler - A mediocre infantry unit with a powerful special ability. These units are great against cavalry and large monster units, but weak against archers and mediocre against other infantry units. Impalers can be trained from the Pyre building. Impalers can mount Wargs for increased Speed and Charge. Unique Abilities: Leap – For 65 Fatigue, your entire impaler battalion will execute a leap attack, knocking down every adjacent unit. This ability can be devastating when used by several impaler units at the same time in a croweded melee environment. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Crab Stand - Unique to the Impalers, this formation arranges the units into a defensive crab shape, with increased crush armor, accuracy, and damage and decreased pierce armor and speed. Very effective against cavalry. Drains stamina. Berserker - Trained at the Temple, Berserkers are a powerful melee/ranged hybrid unit with massive health and damage. With a strong defense, they are also protected against most hack-and-slash damage. These units are great against infantry and mediocre against cavalry. Unique Abilities: Rage – At the cost of 50 Fatigue, this ability will increase your battalion's Speed and Damage, but slowly drains hitpoints. Heal – Heals your entire battalion up to 2,000 hitpoints, for 40 Fatigue. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Turtle Stand - Unique to the Berserkers, this formation will arrange the units into a steadfast turtle shape that can hold ground against overwhelming odds. Greatly increases armor and defense, but decreases speed and disables running. Very effective against melee units. Drains stamina over time. Ranged Units Goblin Prowler - Ranged unit best in large numbers. Good against infantry, poor against heavy armored and cavalry units. Prowlers are continuously spawned from your Tents. The more tents you have, the more goblins - and you can individually set each tent to spawn either prowlers or raiders. While not technically orcs, many goblins live among the orcs - either by choice or as slaves or mercs - while others live in rebel encampments across the orc realm or in Mistra, the last independent goblin settlement. Unique Abilities:''Evasion – Makes the unit immune to projectile attacks while moving. Flamed Arrows - Increases damage and gives arrows a chance to start a devastating fire, but decreases accuracy and fire rate. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. '''Marauder' - An orcish worker and ranged unit skilled with the bow. Unique Abilities:''Hunt - This unit can be tasked to hunt nearby wildlife or to slaughter livestock. Flamed Arrows - Increases damage and gives arrows a chance to start a devastating fire, but decreases accuracy and fire rate. Corpse Loot – Always bring labourers/marauders along with your armies to loot the corpses of the fallen, gaining valuable resources for your economy. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Scorpion Stand - Unique to the Marauders, this formation arranges the units into a scorpion shape most effective against infantry. Increases speed, pierce armor, damage, and defense. Decreases reload time. Drains stamina. Cavalry Units '''Beastriding Slayers' - A warg-mounted version of the Slayer unit. Unique Abilities:''Charge – Charges toward the enemy with increased speed and damage. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Serpent Stand - Unique to the Beastriding Slayers and Impalers, this formation arranges the units into a curved serpent shape ideal for charges, with increased speed, pierce armor, and trample damage. Very effective when used in combination with the Charge ability. Drains stamina. '''Impaler, Beastriding' - A warg-mounted version of the Impaler unit. Unique Abilities:''Charge – Charges toward the enemy with increased speed and damage. Available Formations: Mob – Battalions spread out in this default formation, embodying the chaotic nature of the orcs. This formation features no stat bonuses or penalties. Stand Strong – An aggressive attack stance that requires discipline and cannot be maintained for long. While in this formation, the battalion will have increased speed, armor, damage, and range - but their stamina will drain over time and they will have to revert to the default Mob formation when it gets too low. Serpent Stand - Unique to the Beastriding Impalers and Slayers, this formation arranges the units into a curved serpent shape ideal for charges, with increased speed, pierce armor, and trample damage. Very effective when used in combination with the Charge ability. Drains stamina. Siege Gear '''Ogre' - Large beast unit that is very effective against heavily armored and cavalry units, but vulnerable to ranged attacks. Trained as single units, not battalions, for 210 food and 75 gold each from your Ogre Pits. From these pits, players can research a number of upgrades for their ogres including Bludgeon (increasing crush damage), Skullcap (increasing crush armor), and Targe (increasing Pierce Armor). These upgrades bring both statistical and aesthetic changes to your ogres. In the MMORTS campaign, select wild ogres can be tamed through combat. Unique Abilities: Trample – Damages every adjacent unit. Siege Catapult - A mobile catapult that is great at destroying builds, starting fires in hostile territory, and taking out clumps of enemy archers and other units. Catapults have great range but are slow and are easy to destroy. Unique Abilities:''Flamed Stones – Ignites the projectiles, which increases the damage caused and gives the projectiles a chance to start a fire, but decreases accuracy and fire rate. '''Siege Ladder' - A cheaper version of the Siege Tower. Siege Ladders can be placed against enemy walls to allow access, but can quickly be taken down by enemy archers and melee units. Siege Ram - The ultimate heavy siege unit. Pulled by six orcs, these massive rams are slow, but are great at taking down enemy gates. Despite the fact that they can take a fair deal of damage, it is recommended that you clear off walled enemy archers and surround your ram with melee units before moving it in for an attack. Siege Tower - Mobile Siege Towers can provide quick entrance into an enemy city, but they are slow and smart players will usually have their archers destroy oncoming siege towers long before they ever reach their walls. It is highly recommended to scatter melee units all along your walls in case an enemy siege tower does reach the wall. These melee units can hold off the attackers, or at least protect your archers while they shoot down the tower. Misc units Labourer - An orcish worker unit spawned from Huts over time to gather resources, construct buildings, fight fires, and loot corpses. Labourers can be trained into slayers,impalers or siege gear. Unique Abilities:''Construct – Labourers are the orc builder units, capable of constructing a vast array of military, economic, and community buildings. Corpse Loot – Always bring labourers along with your armies to loot the corpses of the fallen, gaining valuable resources for your economy. Fight Fires - When tasked, Labourers can extinguish deadly wild fires by shoveling dirt and other debris to suffocate the fire. '''Warg' - The orc mount and primary livestock unit. Wargs can fight in packs with no riders or with mounted Impalers or Slayers, or can be raised as farm animals for Marauders to hunt. When first bred, these lanimals offer little resources or military strength. Overtime, they will grow until they are fully mature. As they grow, they will become plumper, stronger, and faster. Wargs are fierce enemies lacking armor, but make it up by their huge damage,amazing speed and large line of sight. Warg battalions are continuously spawned from your Warg Pen buildings, however their spawn rate is significantly slower and their battalion size is smaller than that of other auto-spawned units. The more wargs on the players home city map the less of a food trickle each new units provides. Unique Abilities: Howl (when not mounted) – Intimidates nearby enemy units, decreasing their defense and attack ratings. Mage Units Shaman - Banta Um Banta Um Grakka! A mystic in tribal society, the Shaman is capable of casting a vast array of elemental spells to turn the tides of war. Shamans often work in mysterious ways, and play a large role in the post-War Without Kings Gokkholm. This unit is awaiting the magic DLC to make an ingame appearance. It is rumored to be a strong counter to the elven mage.